


Contagion

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actually I'm Not Sorry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deal With It, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I love dark-theme stories, If You Squint - Freeform, LawLu - Freeform, Lols, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Swearing, a lot of it, epidemia, fucking Lot, im stuck with lawlu, kidding, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: In year 2018, a group of students discovered the cause of Alzheimer's Disease.In year 2020, another group of researchers conducted a study in relation to the study from two years ago in order to create the cure for it.In year 2025, the drug to cure Alzheimer''s has been created.In year 2030, the miracle drug has been offered to the public. At the same year, reports of people going rabid and killing have been reported and they all had one common factor, they have consumed the drug.Now, it was year 2050, and the world is in chaos. 2/3 of the entire population is either dead or infected.When a man named Eustass Kidd had been infected, his lover, Trafalgar Law had been forced to go out of hiding and find the cure.And maybe, falling in love with a certain idiot along the way.





	Contagion

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. THIS IDEAS JUST KEEP ON COMING AT ME. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CONTINUE MY OTHER FIC?

"We're out of stocks."

The deep voice of Eustass Kidd echoed around the walls of the cave they have found in the mountains back when they're trying to find a place to hide from the infected. It's small but big enough for the two of them. It's also high enough to serve as a watchtower for incoming attacks and subtle enough even if any _rabids_ stumble around this part, they would not notice the small opening of the cave.

Rabids.

Rabids are those people infected by a virus that arise from 20 years ago. They are reckless, mindless, and aggressive. And to top it all off, the virus had enhanced their strength 10 times stronger than an average human and they have an advanced sense of hearing. On a bright side, they're totally blind in the dark which is one of the reasons why Law and Kidd had chosen a cave.

It had been year 2030 when the Medical International, a group of the most expert of doctors around the world, announced they had finally find the cure for Alzheimer Disease, which the world rejoiced for and called the "biggest medical breakthrough of the century".

He had met Kidd the same year of the virus break out. They started as fuck buddies which progressed into a lot more when a few months later, they find themselves fighting alongside each other against the rabids.

And did Law already mention that a rabid's saliva, if exposed to the human blood, will infect the one who got bitten? And that my folks, is how the infection called "SMILE" got spread so fast.

Law looked at the red head behind him and grimaced. "Really? How many days before we totally dry out of it?"

"There's no days, Law. When I say we're out of stocks, we're totally out of it!" The redhead replied to him annoyingly.

Law chose to ignore the redheads' tone and concentrated at the issue on hand. "Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

" _Why didn't you tell me sooner?_ Fucking hell, Trafalgar, I'm almost like that stereotype nagging wife in televisions with the way I keep reminding you that we need to go hunt for food or go back down to the city and loot for stocks!" The redhead shouted.

He grimaced at that. True, he had been out of his mind rather too much lately, but still, Kidd had no right to shout at him like that. He thinks he deserve a lot more respect than this. "Well, Eustass-ya, with the way you've been shouting at me now, all you need is a hair roller and a maternity dress to fit the role perfectly."

Eustass flinched at the biting tone of his voice but did not back down. Instead, the redhead throw a rock at him and walked out of the cave. Traflagar Law just sneered and ignored the redheads big production of walking out. He knows that Eustass just needs to calm his tulip head and he'll be back before sundown.

When the night had closed down, Law started to get worried for his significant other but tried to suppress it down. There had been times when Kidd had done the same thing, walking out and disappearing for days before showing up again and just like that, they're good again.

A week had passed when Law decided to look for Eustass Kidd. While waiting, he had collected fruits from the trees with the intention of surprising Kidd when the redhead appear again. To his dismay though, no Kidd showed himself so after one week, Law really get worried he decided to search for Kidd. Thoughts that maybe Kidd is tired of him plagued his mind, or worse, Kidd has been infected. Both scenarios is feasible and Law prefer that neither happened. He silently walked down the forest and is relieved to saw a particular redhead having a bath at a stream. At this moment, Law just didn't give a shit about whether Kidd's angry at him. He just wanted to reconcile with the redhead.

To his utter dismay, the redhead spoke up just before Law reached him. "Not another step."

Law froze in his tracks and breathed deeply, opening his mouth to speak when the redhead interrupted him again. "I'm done with us."

Silence ensued for a few seconds before Law let out a laugh. A loud, booming laugh that is so uncharacteristic of him. That's saying much how weird he found this situation is. "Okay, Kidd. I'm sorry. Let's stop playing this game and go back ho~"

Before he could finish, Kidd stood up and whirled around to face him. "No! I'm not playing games with you Trafalgar! I mean it. I'm done with you and your stupid ass. You and your condescending ass. You and your stupid ideals. You and your white fucking scars, or marks or~"

And like Law, before Kidd finished his sentence, Law interrupted him. How? By approaching him and giving him a slap. Hard. Pained by the words but never letting it show in his face. 

Law's about to give Kidd another slap when something on his lover's face caught his eye.

A bite.

A fucking bite.

Law's hand is frozen in mid air as he turned to meet Kidd's eyes. Like puzzle pieces, everything starts to fit in together and Law realized Kidd's trying to protect him. That Kidd's being a dick not because he's tired of Law, rather, he wants to protect Law. He broke down as he saw the last link to his normal life slipped away.

"How?" Law croaked, feeling his world crumble to pieces.

"It's a stupid story."

He laughed. He laughed so hard. Of course it's a stupid story. You can't have Eustass Kidd without knowing he's stupid. So he let it go, thinking how bad his partner probably feels.

Law let his hand fell to his sides and pulled Kidd against him, hugging his partner.

Later that day, Kidd went back to the cave with him, saying it's best if they make the most of the time they have. They talked and goofed around, they had wine that they kept for special occasion and they had sex like never before.

Two days later, when his partner had turn into full-rabid mode, Law decided that once and for all, he'd put a stop over this. He'll go the medical facility in California where the drug was created and discover the cure for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let me know what you think.


End file.
